


Mint Choc Chip

by MirabelleG



Category: Troyler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleG/pseuds/MirabelleG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is visiting Troye in Australia. His constant complaints of the heat end up with Troye getting fed up and a lot of wasted ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Choc Chip

It was safe to say that Troye was excited about Tyler coming to visit. Okay. That was an understatement. Troye was over the moon, jump round the room excited. Although, they were dating, the distance meant that they didn't get to see each other as often as they liked, so trips like this were highly important to them. Troye had told Tyler that he would be busy so there would be a taxi waiting for him at the airport to take him to Troyes'  house. In reality, Troye was planning to surprise Tyler at the airport with roses to be as romantic as possible.

He fiddled with his shirt collar and waited till it was time for him to leave to collect Tyler. Eventually it was time to go. On the way, Troye stopped to buy a bouquet of roses and carefully laid them on the seat beside him whilst he drove the rest of the way to the airport. By the time Troye got there Tyler's plane was coming into land so he parked his car and rushed to the gate to meet him. 

Eventually, through the crowds, he spotted a flash of minty green hair. Without thinking, Troye sprinted forward, the flowers still in his hand and hugged Tyler as hard as he could.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy?" Tyler said into Troye's shoulder, squeezing him then pulling away.

"I thought I'd surprise you" Troye replied grinning at the shorter man in front of him and handing him the bouquet still clutched in his hand. 

"I missed you" Tyler said, pulling Troye down for a quick kiss. There would be plenty of make out sessions to come anyway. 

"Missed you too" Troye said, taking Tyler's hand with his own and picking up his suitcase with the other. He didn't let go of Tylers hand until they reached the car.

On the drive home Tyler fell asleep and Troye couldn't bear to wake him by the time they got to the house. He knew how tiring the flights could be so he ended up carrying Tyler inside and then laid him carefully on his bed. As they had been dating a while, his parents were fine with Tyler and Troye sharing a bed. Tyler was one of the family now.

While Tyler snored softly, Troye sat at his desk and starting planning all the things they would do together. Their subscribers knew about their relationship now so both had put out videos saying how they were taking a short break to spend time together and would appreciate it if fans let them be if they saw them on the street. The videos seemed to get the point across as he had seen people recognising him and Tyler at the airport but they had left them alone. Sometimes being famous online was hard and now even more people knew Troye because of his music, but he knew his fans understood how important Tyler was to him and knew that most of them would respect their wishes. 

Tyler was dead to the world so Troye changed and climbed into bed beside the still fully clothed Tyler. He wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Night Ty" he whispered. 

*

The next morning when Troye woke up he noticed Tyler missing from the spot next to him. He stumbled into the bathroom, had a quick shower, and then went off to find him, his hair still damp and his t-shirt sticking to his skin. Tyler wasn't hard to find, all Troye had to do was follow the smell of coffee and bacon. He leant against the door and watched Tyler laughing with his family as they made breakfast. Tyler was perched on a stool, a mug of coffee in his hands. Troyes dog, Jagger at his feet. Troye walked over and wrapped his arms around Tyler's' waist and kissed his cheek.

"Morning, I was just going to wake you" Tyler said, handing Troye a mug of coffee.

"and there I was thinking it'd be me waking you, you were out like a light yesterday" Troye said sitting down next to Tyler

"I know, sorry" Tyler replied, "I guess the journey and the jet lag got the better of me" 

Troye understood completely and just leant his head on Tyler's shoulder. Over breakfast he told Tyler about his ideas for what they were going to do in the 3 weeks he was staying for. Most of them involved doing touristy things which Troye had done a million times before but he knew it'd be like new being able to see Tyler experiencing them. Also he had thrown in a few fun things, like spots he liked to hang out in and the more unknown places like where to get the best coffee etc. because he knew Tyler would appreciate them as much as he did.

After much deliberation they decided to spend today inside because Tyler was still jet-lagged. Troyes parents left to spend some time with family friends and all his siblings had left to spend the day with friends so Troye and Tyler were alone. The air conditioning had broken but Troye was so used to the heat that it didn't make much of a difference to him. But Tyler was definitely feeling the heat.

Despite the make out sessions and the fact they watched all Tyler's favourite films he couldn't stop complaining about the heat and Troye couldn't help but get frustrated. He just wanted to spend a nice day with his boyfriend but Tyler's complaints just kept interrupting and soon Troye just snapped.

"I get it, you're hot. I think every bloody one knows seeing as you haven't stopped saying it" he said and stormed out. He felt awful immediately and fished in his freezer for the carton of Mint Choc Chip ice cream he had. Whilst he was looking for it he felt Tyler hugging him from behind.

"sorry for complaining" he mumbled

"No, I shouldn't have snapped" Troye said, he grabbed the post of ice cream triumphantly and spun around, "To make up for it I have ice cream, and look it even matches your hair"

Tyler pouted "but my hair is much prettier of course" he said.

Tyler looked so cute in that moment that Troye couldn't help but smear a blob of ice cream on the tip of his nose.

"What did you do that for?" Tyler glared, grabbing the bottle of chocolate sauce and squirting it directly onto Troyes shirt.

A fight then ensued with arcs of sauce, showers of sprinkles and lumps of ice cream being thrown at one another until both were breathless with laughter, clinging onto each other for support. Troye attempted to take a step forward but slipped on the messy floor and landed on top of Tyler. Both began to laugh again.

"You look like an ice cream sundae!" Troye said

"have you looked in a mirror lately?" Tyler said

They both stopped laughing, just gazing at each other. Troye was the one to break the tension and he bent down and licked some of the ice cream from Tyler's nose. Tyler's breath hitched and soon they were kissing, tasting mint on each others skin and lips, breaking off to breathe every so often.

"What the hell happened here?" came a shout from the doorway.

The two boys straightened up immediately and just laughed again. The cleaning up of the kitchen was worth it but Troyes parents never bought mint ice cream again when Tyler was staying with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to you guys for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me that people actually enjoy reading my fics. Thanks also to my awesome friend for helping me when I get stuck for ideas and constantly making me feel better about these.  
> You can find her Tumblr here: http://eponinevevo.tumblr.com/  
> And My Tumblr here: http://fat-and-furious99.tumblr.com/


End file.
